Love Like A Full Moon
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Empat tahun sudah Sakura menunggu Sasuke untuk kembali ke Konoha. Dia yakin, pemuda itu akan menepati janjinya, meski tidak ada seorang pun yang yakin padanya. Biarlah bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi segala penantian dan kisah cintanya./S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V


**Love Like a Full Moon**  
 **by Sakura's Lover**

 **Dedicate for Banjir TomatCeri contest**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **No Prompt: #44**

 **Kategori Kontes: Best Sasusaku Canon for Fiction**

 **Summary:**  
 **Empat tahun sudah Sakura menunggu Sasuke untuk kembali ke Konoha. Dia yakin, pemuda itu akan menepati janjinya, meski tidak ada seorang pun yang yakin padanya. Biarlah bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi segala penantian dan kisah cintanya. Biarlah bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi penantian dan kisah cintanya.**

 **Enjoy, minna! :D**

* * *

Bulan purnama tanggal 13, bulan purnama awal dari fase sempurnanya, di mana bulan akan bersinar putih bersih namun redup. Berbeda dengan bulan purnama fase puncak yang biasanya cenderung berwarna kuning pudar dan bersinar cerah, bulan pernama fase awal tidak lebih dari bulatan putih bersinar lemah yang polos dan sendu. Sinarnya tidak lembut, bahkan bisa dikatakan temaram, namun Sakura paling suka dengan bulan purnama awal. Setiap melihatnya, dia jadi teringat akan dirinya 7 tahun yang lalu, teringat pada sesosok gadis kecil yang baru saja mengenal kata cinta; polos, indah, terus terang, namun rapuh secara bersamaan.

Tapi Sakura tahu bulan yang dia lihat ini akan berganti wujudnya beberapa jam lagi atau tenggelam ditelan nebula yang berarak lebat. Dan hal ini membuat Sakura sadar, tidak ada segala sesuatu yang akan berlangsung selamanya. Segala hal memiliki fasenya masing-masing, fase yang akan merubah apa yang seharusnya berubah, baik itu secara permanen maupun hanya sementara, seperti bulan yang ia pandangi di atas sana.

Dan Sakura sudah membuktikannya sendiri di hidupnya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda lembut itu menghela nafas lemah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan, berhenti memandangi bulatan putih polos itu. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup jendela kamarnya lalu beranjak pergi ke tempat tidur yang belum tersentuh sedikit pun sejak dia memasuki kamarnya beberapa jam yang lalu, menolak untuk kembali menoleh ke arah bulan yang masih setia menggantung di langit gelap malam.

.

.

.  
.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya!"

Semua orang tertawa sambil bersorak-sorai ketika melihat pasangan pengantin Lee dan Tenten baru saja diberkati oleh miko. Dengan senyum malu-malu, mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah kursi yang telah disediakan khusus bagi pasangan suami istri baru itu. Satu-dua orang mulai menghampiri tempat mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah shinobi-shinobi yang mengenal baik keduanya. Mereka menggoda pasangan pengantin itu, hingga membuat pipi kedua pengantin memerah. Pemandangan itu sukses membuat Sakura tersenyum. Dia cukup senang dan terhibur kala melihat ekspresi kedua rekan satu angkatannya itu. Siapa sangka mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi, padahal dulu mereka jarang sekali terlihat berduaan?

"Kenapa kau tidak ke sana dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Lee dan Tenten?" Suara seseorang mengalihkan atensi Sakura dari pasangan suami istri itu. Entah sejak kapan Ino sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan segelas fruit punch di tangan kanannya. Sahabat sejak masa akademinya itu mengenakan furisode ungu yang terlihat anggun dengan bagian leher berlakang yang agak rendah. Rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir kuda itu kini disangul rapi dengan tusuk emas sebagai hiasannya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya tadi, Ino. Oh ya, di mana Sai?" Tanya Sakura heran karena tidak melihat suami sahabatnya itu di sekitarnya. Padahal biasanya Sai akan selalu diseret-seret Ino kemana pun dia pergi.

"Itu, sedang berkumpul dengan para pria untuk menggoda Lee. Tentu saja atas ajakan Naruto." Ino terkekeh sambil menunjuk kerumunan shinobi teman seangkatannya yang kali ini menggunakan kimono dan hakama, sedang mengerubuti Lee untuk menggoda pria beristri itu , membuat Sakura ikut tertawa kecil.

"Lee dan Tenten sangat cocok ya... Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya mereka akan menikah. Padahal dari dulu Lee kan selalu mengejar-ngejarmu, dekorin."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Ino. "Itu hanya masa lalu, Ino. Semua orang bisa berubah. Kita hanya bisa mengikuti takdir yang telah digariskan kepada kita."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura terlihat heran ketika Ino melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? "Ayolah, tentu saja tentang percintaanmu, Sakura! Apa kau masih percaya kalau kau dan Sasuke-kun terikat oleh benang takdir?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura terdiam sesaat. Dahinya masih bergurat,bingung untuk menjawab. "Apa maksudmu, Ino-pig?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bukan karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ino, dia hanya bingung untuk memberikan jawaban yang tepat untuk wanita bersurai pirang itu.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, tanda bahawa sekarang dia mulai serius."Berpikirlah realistis, Sakura. Sasuke-kun bahkan sudah 4 tahun tidak kembali ke desa ini. Mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya? Semua teman seangkatan kita sudah menikah. Aku, Naruto, Chouji, Lee, bahkan Shikamaru yang paling malas berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan itu saja sudah menikah. Lalu kapan giliranmu, Sakura? Mau berapa lama lagi kau akan menunggu?"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Ino yang sedikit dibumbui dengan omelan itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke satu sosok yang tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya, sosok yang selalu menempel di pelupuk matanya, membuatnya tidak pernah bisa melupakan orang itu meski ingin, tidak mampu mengenyahkannya meski telah mencoba.

Ino benar, 4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menunggu. Seharusnya Sakura sudah jenuh, seharusnya dia sudah bosan, dan seharusnya dia sudah lelah untuk menanti. Tapi sayang, hatinya belum. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, bahwa hati adalah raja dari seluruh raga. Tanpa perlu di minta, raganya terus saja menuruti keinginan sang hati untuk terus menantikan dia untuk menepati janjinya, yang akan kembali menemuinya lagi suatu hari nanti, yang entah kapan akan terjadi. Hal itu yang selalu dibisiki hatinya, membuat Sakura percaya tanpa perlu dipaksa.

Dan Sakura yakin, tidak ada yang salah dengan pilihan hatinya itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Sakura bisa mendengar Ino berdecak kesal. Dan Sakura tersenyum lembut, seolah senyumnya bisa membuat sahabatnya itu mengerti.

"Aku bukannya tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, Ino. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kata-katamu." Akunya jujur.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ino tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Sudah tertarik menjadi realistis?"

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. "Aku selalu realistis, pig."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak pernah kembali ke Konoha? Oh, bahkan dia tidak datang ke pernikahan Naruto dan tidak menemuimu, padahal dia datang ke Konoha demi menyelamatkan desa dari kejatuhan bulan 2 tahun yang lalu."

Sakura termenung menatap Ino yang memandangnya gemas. Sakura tahu, Ino sayang padanya dan mengkhawatirkannya, makanya sahabatnya itu sering menasehati dan mengingatkan segala hal yang sebenarnya sudah sangat Sakura tahu, baik dengan cara halus maupun dengan sindiran-sindiran yang terkadang membuat hatinya terasa terubit perih. Namun Sakura tidak pernah sekali pun marah dengan kata-kata Ino itu. Dia maklum, karena hampir setiap orang yang dia kenal pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti tentang segala hal yang ada di kepala Sakura, yang membuat gadis itu rela bertahan menghadapi kisah cintanya yang terlalu tidak pasti dan begitu samar di mata orang-orang.

"Aku... hanya mengikuti kata hatiku." Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan. Mungkin Sakura seperti menjilat ludahnya sendiri, mengaku realistis, namun nyatanya ia malah mengikuti kata hati. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan jawabannya itu justru semakin membuat Ino tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran gadis itu.

"Jadi itu yang kau katakan realistis?" Ino geleng-geleng kepala. Amarahnya sudah turun, digantikan kecemasan pada sahabat merah mudanya itu. "Masih banyak lelaki lain yang dapat menggantikannya, Sakura. Bukan satu-dua orang yang sudah menyatakan diri untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke-kun di hatimu. Lalu kenapa kau harus bertahan dengan janjinya yang bahkan tidak jelas akan ditepati atau tidak itu?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan emosional Ino. Dia malah memandang ke arah pasangan pengantin yang masih bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia tidak tahu kapan dia akan bisa mengenakan shiromuku seperti yang dipakai Tenten sekarang ini, atau kapan dia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengannya di atas pelaminan. Sakura tidak tahu, namun hatinya yakin hari itu akan datang, cepat atau lambat. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, bisik hatinya selalu.

"Karena aku tidak punya pilihan selain menunggunya, Ino. Hanya dia yang kumau dan bisa mengisi hatiku ini. Dan lagi, dia sudah berjanji padaku akan menemuiku lagi suatu hari nanti. Jadi aku akan menunggunya sampai hari itu tiba. Meski nanti aku sudah jadi nenek-nenek atau namaku terukir di atas ihai, aku akan tetap menunggunya, karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakuan untuk membuat diriku bahagia. Aku hanya perlu sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk bersabar ."

Sakura menjawab dengan senyuman cerah. Dia tahu jawabannya tidak akan bisa membuat Ino puas sedikit pun. Namun hanya itu yang ia tahu dan rasakan sekarang. Hanya itu yang terpatri apik dalam benaknya. Dia tidak berharap Ino akan mengerti, dia hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di hatinya. Lagi pula, bukankah hanya dia yang berhak memutuskan jalan hidupnya sendiri, bukan? Bilanglah dia keras kepala. Sudah menjadi pilihannya untuk mengikuti bisikan hatinya itu, bahkan meski 1000 orang menentang pilihannya. Dia yakin dia bisa melewatinya, meski tidak ada seorang pun yang yakin padanya.

.

.

.  
Sakura menggeser jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin masuk ke dalam ruang pribadinya itu. Matanya lekat tertuju pada purnama yang bersinar kuning cerah. Puncak fase bulan purnama, seperti biasa terlihat begitu indah dan mempesona. Berbeda dengan fase purnama awal yang terkesan polos, puncak purnama terlihat indah dan kokoh dengan sinar kuning lembutnya yang tegas, mengalahkan kerlip bintang di angkasa luas.

Sakura tersenyum memandanginya. Purnama puncak mengingatkannya pada peristiwa di masa lalunya, tentang cinta, kesedihan, dan air mata. Purnama puncak mengingatkannya pada kepergian Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya dari Konoha, kepergian yang membawa hempasan gelombang kesedihan atas dasar cinta yang tidak terbalas. Kesedihan yang menamparnya ribuan kali, menyadarkannya untuk bangkit dan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat, demi Naruto dan juga demi membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Purnama puncak kala itu adalah titik balik segala dunianya, titik yang memaksanya untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya selama ini, untuk lebih dewasa, untuk selalu belajar bahwa segala sesuatu membutuhkan pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit untuk mencapainya.

Termasuk soal Sasuke, tentu saja.

Sejak malam di mana Naruto kembali dalam keadaan penuh luka akibat mengejar Sasuke-yang akhirnya tetap pergi menemui Orochimaru, Sakura kembali memandangi purnama puncak. Dia menyadari betapa menyusahkannya dia kala itu, hanya bisa mengandalkan Naruto dan bergantung padanya tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Dia merasa begitu lemah, dan menyedihkan. Maka kala ia menatap purnama itu sekali lagi, dia bertekad merubah dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat, lebih mandiri, juga lebih tegar lagi, demi membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura berusaha menjadi lebih kuat, mengasah potensi yang ia miliki, berlatih ribuan kali hingga bisa menandingi kehebatan shisounya. Dia mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan sempurna. Dia telah diakui, sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Dia bukan lagi gadis cengeng dan lemah lagi. Sekarang dia adalah Sakura Haruno, iryonin terbaik di antara 5 desa aliansi. Dia adalah kunoichi bertenaga monster yang bahkan diakui oleh Hokage Pertama. Dia telah berubah menjadi gadis hebat, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang meragukannya.

Tapi setiap dia memandang kembali puluhan purnama puncak selanjutnya, dia menyadari, cinta yang hanya diperuntukan untuk Sasuke Uchiha masih ada di sana, tidak berkurang sedikit pun, bahkan semakin hari semakin besar. Dia akhirnya menyadari, bahwa rasa yang tumbuh di hatinya bukan merupakan cinta remeh temeh yang mudah dilupakan dalam sekejap. Cinta yang tertanam di dadanya ini adalah cinta yang begitu murni dan tulus. Bukan cinta yang dilandaskan nafsu untuk memiliki, hanya cinta yang tidak memiliki batas meski hanya seutas benang tipis. Tidak peduli meski pernah dikhianati dan diabaikan oleh Sasuke, entah kenapa cinta itu selalu tumbuh dan mengakar semakin kuat. Cintanya terlalu mulia untuk dihancurkan oleh kata-kata kasar dan ratusan penolakan dari pemuda itu. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya ingin menuntun arah pemuda itu, untuk membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Karena cintanya semurni bulan purnama awal yang polos, bersih dan terang. Dan sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah berubah.

Dan setelah penantian panjang, akhirnya dia kembali. Sasuke Uchiha kembali, atas usaha yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, tentu saja.

Sasuke kembali setelah perang dunia ninja ke-4, empat tahun yang lalu. Dia bahagia, akhirnya pemuda itu sadar, dan memilih kembali ke jalan yang benar. Dia senang pemuda itu akhirnya berusaha untuk menghilangkan dendamnya. Dia bahagia untuk Sasuke, meski pemuda itu tidak pernah peduli atau mencoba mencari tahu.

Tapi sayangnya setelah kebahagiaan itu menghampirinya, Sakura harus rela ditinggalkan, lagi. Dengan satu janji untuk menemuinya kembali, Sasuke pergi demi menebus dosa-dosanya, meninggalkannya lagi untuk menunggu kepulangannya, yang entah sampai kapan.

Terkadang Sakura bertanya-tanya, apakah Sasuke pernah sedikit saja memikirkan dirinya yang menanti di sini? Apakah Sasuke pernah menatap bulan sama seperti Sakura menatapnya? Pernahkan dalam benak pemuda pewaris sharingan itu terlintas kerinduan padanya meski hanya satu detik? Huh, sepertinya impian Sakura itu terlalu tinggi.

Katakanlah dia pemimpi ulung, tapi salahkah dia berharap?

Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia tidak lebih dari gadis bodoh yang senang duduk memandangi bulan dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, gadis yang terus menerus memikirkan dan menunggu pujaan hatinya yang bahkan tidak bersusah payah melakukan hal yang sama untuknya.

Dan Sakura tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Angin malam kembali berhembus, menghantarkan udara beku menembus kulitnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menutup jendela kamarnya. Bukan untuk menghalau dingin, dia hanya merasa dia sudah cukup untuk memandangi pendar keemasan rembulan malam ini. Saatnya dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat menghadiri pesta pernikahan temannya tadi siang. Walau pun Sakura merupakan seorang ninja medis hebat, tentu saja dia juga bisa jatuh sakit, bukan?

Tep

Tangan Sakura tidak sempat menutup sempurna jendela kamarnya sampai sebuah tangan kekar menahan jendela itu agar tidak menutup. Mata Sakura melebar ketika melihat siapa pelaku yang telah hadir di hadapannya itu. Meski kaget, tidak ada teriakan atau pekikan keluar dari mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Dia yakin sosok ini bukanlah sebatas genjutsu. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura seolah terhipnotis dengan kelamnya onyx milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya menampilkan rupa stoicnya seperti yang biasa Sakura lihat terakhir kali. Tampilan pemuda itu terlihat cukup rapi, dengan kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang santai, tidak terlihat bagaikan orang yang sudah menjadi musafir selama 4 tahun. Aroma mint yang menyegarkan menguar dari tubuh pemuda berambut raven itu, menandakan mungkin saja Sasuke baru selesai mandi-Sakura tidak tahu pasti. Dan pemandangan yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya ini membuat Sakura tidak bisa tidak terpesona akan sosok pemuda itu. Dia tak henti-hentinya memandangi pemuda itu, yang juga dilakukan oleh pemuda itu padanya, seolah-olah mata mereka hanya disetting untuk saling menatap figur satu sama lain, menggali setiap rasa yang saling ditawarkan masing-masing.

"Keberatan kuajak ke luar?"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke bersuara, membuyarkan atensi Sakura seketika. Sakura tampak terdiam, namun tidak lama gadis pemilik byoukugo itu mengangguk setuju. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke melompat ke tanah dari jendela kamar Sakura di lantai dua, menungu gadis beriris sebening zambrud itu menyusulnya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke setelah ia menutup jendelanya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju jalan desa yang sudah lenggang dan sepi. Tidak ada yang bicara selama 1 menit penuh, membuat suasana diantara mereka terasa begitu canggung. Karena tidak tahan, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk memulai basa-basi demi memecahkan keheningan yang ada di antara mereka.

"Kau menganggetkanku, Sasuke-kun. Kupikir tadi kau pencuri." Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan. " Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau kembali dari pengembaraanmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tadi siang, tepat sebelum acara pengucapan janji suci pengantin." Sasuke melirik Sakura sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap jalanan di depan.

Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget. "Jadi kau pergi ke acara pernikahan Lee dan Tenten tadi? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?" Sakura berkata lirih. Dia sedikit kecewa atas pengakuan Sasuke itu. Bukan karena dia tidak melihat Sasuke di acara itu, tapi karena omongan Ino sedikit ada benarnya tentang Sasuke yang melupakan janjinya. Apa mungkin dia lupa setelah 4 tahun ini?

'Kau bahkan tidak langsung menemuiku, eh Sasuke-kun?' Batin Sakura gamang.

"Aku hanya hadir sebentar untuk melihat." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Tapi aku menemui sekarang bukan untuk membahas hal itu." Tegas pemuda dengan tinggi 181 cm itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura turut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau lelah menungguku?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang begitu terus terang dan tanpa basa-basi itu. Dia agak kaget, kenapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu? Pertanyaan itu adalah hal terakhir yang dipikirkan Sakura seandainya Sasuke bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya Sakura, masih keheranan.

"Jawab saja." Tegas Sasuke dengan intonasi datar. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Sakura menatap ke onyx Sasuke sejenak, mencoba mencari maksud lain yang mungkin saja terlihat di mata kelamnya. Tapi sayang dia tidak cukup pandai mengartikan tatapan datar yang diberikan pemuda itu. Dia hanya sanggup menghela nafas kemudian menjawab

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, seharusnya aku merasa lelah, Sasuke-kun. 7 tahun aku menunggumu di sini tanpa sebuah kepastian apapun. Tapi kau lihat, aku masih saja keras kepala menunggumu. Dan pada akhirnya, kau memang benar-benar kembali bukan? Ah, kecuali kau mau pergi lagi, berarti aku harus siap menunggumu lagi." Sakura tersenyum lembut, mencoba memberi Sasuke pengertian. Walau di relung dadanya yang terdalam, Sakura tahu ada rasa sakit yang sedikit menyeruak keluar.

Sasuke menatap emerald gadis itu dalam, tidak terdefinisikan apa arti tatapan itu, tapi sanggup membuat Sakura sedikit canggung karenanya. Sakura juga bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu cepat disertai rasa hangat yang menjalar hingga ke kedua pipinya. Namun Sakura menolak untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan pemuda itu. Dia ingin Sasuke tahu, kata-katanya bukanlah janji semu semata. Kata-katanya nyata, senyata sosoknya sekarang ini.

"Kau benar, kau memang keras kepala." Sasuke mengeleminasi jarak tubuhnya dengan gadis itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, membuat degup jantung Sakura semakin keras. "Tapi aku berterima kasih, karena kau sudah menantikan kepulanganku, hingga akhirnya aku kembali. Dan itu untukmu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, memandang tidak percaya pada sosok Sasuke yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa Sasuke baru saja mengatakan kalau penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia?

Sekarang Sasuke berdiri persis di hadapan Sakura. Saking dekatnya, mereka bahkan dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas masing-masing. Sakura memilih untuk menunduk. Dia tidak memungkiri kalau dia sangat malu karena ditatap dengan begitu intens oleh pemuda yang disukainya ini, apalagi setelah mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu tadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Sakura bisa merasakan jari dingin Sasuke di bawah dagunya, memintanya untuk kembali menatap pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih untuk selalu menungguku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan hangat, membuat Sakura terpaku akan pesona pemuda pemilik satu rinegan itu. "Apa kau masih mau menerimaku yang berlumuran dosa ini? Apa kau masih mau bersamaku, meski kau tahu aku memiliki ribuan celah dan terus membuatmu menunggu?" Sakura terdiam, menyelami kata-kata Sasuke. Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat kekhawatiran tergambar di kedua mata lelaki. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu khawatir, tapi Sakura yakin itu bukanlah kekhawatiran yang wajar. Kekhawatiran yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat seumur hidupnya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan tak kenal ampun untuk mewujudkan segala ambisinya.

Sasuke khawatir kehilangan dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu memeluk Sasuke agak keras, membuat sang pemuda refleks memeluknya juga dengan satu tangannya agar tidak jatuh terguling akibat pelukan maut Sakura. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, suhu tubuh keduanya menghangat, mengabaikan hawa dingin yang dihembuskan angin malam di sekitar mereka.

"Kau selalu tahu jawabannya, Sasuke-kun. Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku mau menunggumu selama 7 tahun,ini, bukan?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan bulir-bulir air matanya lagi. Dia menangis, namun bukan tangisan kesedihan, melainkan tangisan penuh kelegaan atas luapan perasaannya untuk Sasuke. Tangis yang membuat perasaan gundahnya bagai dihempas badai, hilang tak tersisa sedikit pun.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Sasuke berkata lirih namun cukup jelas di telinga Sakura. Pelukan pemuda itu semakin erat, mengalirkan kehangatan ke relung hati Sakura, dan membuat Sakura semakin deras menangis dengan senyuman bahagia terukir manis di wajahnya.

"Kali ini, biarkan aku yang membuatmu bahagia."

Dan bulan purnama puncak menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan dua manusia yang akhirnya mengecap kebahagiaan. Hanya pembuktian dari sebuah janji yang mampu mengisi kekosongan di dasar hati masing-masing. Bukan cinta yang manis dan selalu dipenuhi kebahagian, hanya sebuah cinta yang polos, namun kuat mengakar hingga jarak dan waktu pun tidak sanggup memusnahkannya. Karena cinta ini lebih murni dari pada bulan purnama awal, dan juga lebih indah dari pada bulan purnama puncak di atas kepala mereka, atau ribuan bulan purnama lainnya yang akan datang.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sakura, kenapa kau selalu menatap bulan?"_

 _"Ehh? Kenapa kau tahu, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Hn, Jawab saja pertanyaanku."_

 _"Ehm, itu karena... bulan selalu mengingatkanku padamu, Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Hn. Kupikir hanya aku yang melakukannya."_

 _"Ehh? Jadi Sasuke-kun juga?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Dasar Uchiha!"_

 _"Kau juga Uchiha."_

 _"Apa?!"_

 _"Hn, urusai. Dasar menyebalkan."_

 _"Sasuke-kun!"_

 **The End**

Holla minna-san.. ketemu lagi sama Sakura's Lover di sini yang bawa ff barunya! Xd ff ini didedikasikan untuk 3 hal, (1) Banjir TomatCeri 2015 (2)ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha yang agak telat :p dan (3)ulang tahun author sendiri! :D semoga kalian suka ya sama ff ini.. ^^


End file.
